Christmas Love
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just a fluffy Emaya Christmas one shot! Yes I know it's not the holidays but I had this idea and loved it so enjoy this cute Emily and Maya Christmas tale!


_Hey everyone! Yes I am well aware it's not Christmas, but ABC Family is doing like a halfway to Christmas marathon so this idea just kind of cam to me. I wanted to write it before I forgot it, so I hope you enjoy! (Even if you aren't in the holiday spirit.)_

"A kitten!" Maya squealed. Emily couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Seriously? Maya Anne St. Germain, the bad ass musician who wears leather jackets, plays electric guitar, smokes pot, and ditches half her classes wants a _kitten_ for Christmas?" Emily teased. "Hey don't judge! I love kittens! They're all furry and soft and cuddly and they make the cutest little noises when they purr or meow and some have fur that looks like little spikes!" Maya gushed. Emily giggled again, grinning at her girlfriends antics. "You are adorable!" Emily laughed, kissing Maya's cheek a few times. "No I'm not!" she whined, blushing heavily. "Yes. You. Are," Emily responded, pecking Maya's lips after every word. "Whatever," Maya laughed, playfully shoving Emily and curling into her arms more. "So what do _you_ want for Christmas?" Maya asked. "All I want for Christmas is you my love," Emily responded in a teasing voice. It was a week before Christmas and the two girls were lying in Maya's living room curled up together in a chair while they tried to find something to watch other than annoying, cheesy, kids Christmas movies that were played every year and still had no meaning to either of them. "Well that's every channel... Twice... I don't think we're gonna find a channel _not_ in the holiday spirit... Or at least playing a _decent _movie," Maya grumbled, settling on a random channel with a Christmas movie that was probably playing on at least six other channels. It wasn't that the girls weren't excited for Christmas, but the days leading up to it were real drags. "You have to expect that though. Every year it happens- it comes within a month from Christmas and the TV is crowded with Christmas movies that some people could probably quote backwards," Emily reasoned. Maya nodded in agreement and let her head fall on Emily's shoulder. "Tired?" Emily asked, giggling at how the darker girl was struggling to open her eyes. "I worked a double shift today," she grumbled. "Get some rest love," Emily whispered in her ear. It was the last thing Maya heard before she drifted off.

The halls of Rosewood High that day were buzzing with energy. It was a day before Christmas Eve, and although most kids were just excited to get a two week break from school, there _was _some Christmas spirit in a certain amount of people. A few of those people were Emily, Maya, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Ezra. Even though they weren't able to see each other much that day, Ezra had told Aria he had special plans for them on Christmas Eve before they went to Emily's. In fact, all four couples did. Every year the girls each spent Christmas at one of their houses, and this year it was Emily's turn. It wasn't truly a party so as it was a tradition- gathering at one girls house and exchanging gifts- but they usually hung around afterwards and did something. "I can not wait for Christmas this year! I always get clothes! But I swear I will murder anyone who even _thought _about getting me sweatpants," Hanna warned. "Well I might just murder you now and get my Christmas present early," it was hard to tell if Spencer was being serious or not, and Hanna scooted away from her slightly. Maya laughed. "Don't worry. If she does I'll make sure the flower arrangements don't clash with your outfit or makeup," Maya promised. "I knew I always liked you," Hanna smiled. "OK enough about murder and flower arrangements, the bell is gonna ring any second!" Aria squeaked. Right on cue, the bell sounded throughout the school, and you'd have thought that whoever got out first would become an instant billionaire. Maya practically dragged Emily outside to her car. "Come on Em! I don't wanna miss it!" she rushed. "Miss what?" Hanna asked as she dragged Caleb outside in a similar fashion. "Snow!" Maya cried eagerly. "Oh that's right you never saw it before! The first snowfall of the season is tonight right?" Hanna asked. Maya nodded and continued on to her car, nearly shoving Emily inside. The shorter girl basically sped to her house, and just as they stepped outside a snowflake hit her nose. She jumped at the sudden cold, then stared in amazement as more snowflakes started to fall. "Woah," she managed to say. Emily giggled, wrapping her arms around Maya from behind, and kissed her cheek. "We should go inside, later there will be at least two feet on the ground," Emily explained, leading the still awestruck girl inside. "I'm gonna go change into sweat pants, I'll be right back," Maya told her as they walked in, sprinting up the stairs into her room. Emily checked the garage to make sure Maya's parents weren't home before smirking and stripping her shirt, leaving her in jeans and a lacy red bra. When Maya walked back down she nearly tripped and fell, but luckily she was able to grab the railing. "I... I'm... You... Um..." she stuttered, causing Emily to laugh in an unusually mischievous tone. "Come to think of it, we still have at least three hours before your parents are home, or till there is any snow on the ground. We could put that time to some serious use," she grinned. Maya wasted no time in making her way to Emily and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Maya woke up in Emily's arms, both of them clad in underclothes. She yawned and stretched, having to blink her eyes a few times before she could fully see. When she could she squealed. Her yard, once green, was now a blanket of white. "Emily! Get up!" she urged, shaking her girlfriend awake. "What?" she mumbled, still half asleep. "There's snow!" Maya cried, quickly throwing on her own clothes and shoving Emily's at her. "Come on!" she ordered Emily, who was still trying to keep her eyes open. She eventually managed to slip on her clothes and shoes, and Maya pulled her outside. Finally Emily was starting to feel more awake, and she reached down to feel the snow. "Good, it's wet," she confirmed. "What does that mean?" Maya asked. "It means it will stick when I do this," she grinned, quickly gathering up some snow and pelting Maya in the shoulder. "Oh it is so on Fields," Maya growled the challenge playfully, but her eyes were anything but innocent. She ducked ebbing a tree as Emily threw more snow at her and after a minute started firing back. The snow fight went on for quite awhile until Maya's face was beat red. "OK, I think that's enough for you. You look like you just stood in a freezer for an hour," Emily giggled, helping her up and keeping their hands linked. "Alright, but first," she laughed and shoved snow down Emily's back. Emily jumped at the cold, then laughed and continued inside with Maya.

"Get up get up get up!" were the first words that Emily heard that morning. She wearily blinked her eyes open, but snapped them shut as sunlight glared into her eyes. "Wake up! Come on wake up!" she was awake enough now to know the voice belonged to Maya. "OK, OK, I'm... I'm up," Emily yawned. Although she was curious to what Maya was doing at her house in her room at 6:00 A.M. on Christmas morning, she figured she was about to find out, so she didn't question. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Maya complained. "Late? For what?" Emily questioned, seeing that Maya was fully dressed. "That's for me to know and you to find out soon, but you only have an hour to get ready," she answered. "But it takes an hour just to pick out what to wear, especially if I don't know where I'm going!" Emily whined. "Come on I know that you only take twenty minutes. It's Hanna who takes forever. And just wear something warm," Maya instructed. Emily groaned and dragged herself out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She ran a brush through her hair before putting it up in a quick braid, brushed her teeth, and threw on a pair of boots. It only took her about 15 minutes to get ready, and she met Maya downstairs. "Alright first we are going to breakfast," she informed Emily. They walked to Maya's car and for most of the ride they listened to annoying yet spirited Christmas carols. They arrived about half an hour later to a restaurant Emily had never been to before. The food was amazing, and afterwards Maya took her all sorts of places- browsing at stores, a daylight Christmas light festival inside a tunnel (which although cheesy Emily enjoyed and thought was sweet of Maya), lunch, and finally back to her house in time for everyone else to arrive. It was 3:30 by the time everyone was there and the had started exchanging gifts. Every present Hanna and Aria got (of course) were clothes except for Hanna got a bracelet from Caleb and Ezra got Aria earrings she had been dying for, Spencer got a few new pairs clothes and a new computer from Toby, and Emily got a necklace from Maya and new clothes as well. "Close your eyes," Emily instructed Maya. She sighed and let her eyes shut. Then she suddenly jumped when a small weight landed on her shoulder and what felt like small pins dug into her skin. She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. Staring her in the face was a tiny ball of spiked, grey and black striped fur with a small Santa hat on its head. "Oh my god you didn't!" Maya cried. "You said you wanted a kitten," Emily laughed. "Aww he's so cute!" she shrieked. "Awe!" Hanna and Spencer gushed in unison. "What's his name?" Maya asked. "That's up to you," Emily grinned. "Thistle! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Maya squealed, throwing her arms around Emily's neck and kissing her over and over. "Look under the hat," Emily instructed. Maya curiously lifted up the hat and saw a small note. "It says..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. It was awhile before she moved, but after some time she hugged Emily tightly. "I... I love you too," she whispered, kissing her girlfriend passionately. "Oh my god!" Hanna cried as she realized what the note had said. When Maya and Emily broke apart for air a small meow caused them to look down. Maya giggled and picked up the kitten as Emily stroked it's ear before kissing Maya again.

It was 10:30 P.M. at night. Everyone had left long ago, and Emily held Maya in her arms on her couch, gently running her fingers through Maya's hair. The silence was comfortable, but it was soon broken by a small meow and the sound of tiny claws scraping the hardwood floor. Both Emily and Maya giggled at the noises. "You know, maybe someday when we have kids we'll think of this kitten as our first," Maya laughed. "_When_ we have kids?" Emily smirked. Maya blushed, but it was hard to see in the dark. "Um... I mean..." she stuttered but Emily laughed and kissed her. "Don't worry. I know what you meant," she whispered. Maya relaxed back into Emily's arms. "You know? This really was the best Christmas I've ever had," Maya broke the silence again. "Me too Maya," Emily answered. "Me too." Suddenly Thistle jumped up and curled into the two girls. They giggled and closed their eyes, the soft sound of a tiny purr the last thing they heard before they fell asleep.


End file.
